1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal device making up an information processing system arranged such that music distribution or file sharing or the like, for example, can be performed over a network, and to an information processing device functioning as a server for example. The present invention also relates to an information processing method for these information processing terminal device and information processing device, and a program which these information processing terminal device and information processing device execute.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for one form of network usage, so-called content distribution has widely come to be performed. For example, with an audio content distribution system, distributed audio contents are tunes or the like of artists or the like for example, and digital audio data serving as the audio contents is saved and managed at a server. For example, a user having an information processing terminal device such as a personal computer installs application software (client software) having a client function corresponding to content distribution. Upon having gone through proper purchasing procedures and so forth for example, operating the client software downloads the audio data serving as the desired audio content from the server. The data serving as audio content that has been downloaded in this way is normally managed by being stored and saved in a storage device within the information processing terminal device by the client software. Subsequently, the user can listen to and enjoy this as sound, by performing an operation at the client software for playing the audio data serving as the audio content stored in the information processing terminal device.
On the other hand, there is application software (editing software) capable of taking in audio data and video data and the like as material, so as to be modified, edited, and a new tune can be created, and in recent years in particular, there is widespread use thereof, from that which is easy to operate to complicated, with not only professionals in music production or the like, but also common users who do not have a serious music career.
As described above, such editing software can execute processing for changing actual data (audio/video data and so forth) serving as contents, for editing thereof. Accordingly, in the case of audio for example, modifying and editing or the like by taking in a part of an already-existing tune as material, such with as so-called sampling, mash-ups, and so forth, can be easily performed. In fact, many tunes created by such techniques have been released by professional musicians or the like, for example. Description of such related art can be found in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-310464 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-18753.